After entering the grave
by amintajuliette
Summary: About what could happend if Raoul doesn't reach Christine when she's calling to enter in her father's grave...just an attempt to be in the characters's shoes....sort of...please reviews...
1. Chapter 1 After entering the grave

**_I almost forgot it...this also was an attempt of a friend to teach me English, so that I apologize myself of any kind of language faults, and that I don't own anything that all that could be recognizable here in any kind and form….thank you _**

**_After entering the grave..._**  
She got trough the tomb into the darkness, hearing only the silent breath of someone inside, she saw a light at the end of the stairs. She didn't feel fear, cold or anything else.  
Suddenly she heard a voice, a beautiful man's voice, coming from the darkness beside her. The voice surrounded her softly and slowly. She fainted when she felt a chillness behind her. When she woke up, she was in utter pitch darkness. Asking herself "Where I am?" She noticed she was in a room because she was laying in a bed.  
Gradually her eyes got used to the absence of light; little by little she distinguished the different things around her, and she recognized it as her room in the house beyond the lake.  
Suddenly she realized that the Phantom had been sitting beside her the whole time, in the chamber's only chair. She was so surprised to see him there; that she remembered the episode in Perros-Girec and asked him—What am I doing here?  
—You fainted in the crypt. Would you have preferred that I should have left you there?—he said in a sarcastic tone... although he seemed to be tired.  
—Well, now that we know that you're fine, I'll leave. You must be hungry. Would you like anything special for supper?—  
He had already left the door behind when she started to think about his last words.—For supper?—he turned around and looked at her—You have been here for two days since you left the Opera House.  
She was alone for a while till he came back with a silver tray containing some meat and a cup of wine.  
—Please, eat something!—he told her in a pleading tone.  
She was afraid, but asked him—Why have you brought me here?—He looked at her, sighted and told her —This is your home too. And since you hadn't woken up, you couldn't see that the door has been open all the time...  
—When you have finished eating, you are free to leave, you know the way back.  
That was true, she was so busy worrying that she hadn't noticed that the door was indeed open. She couldn't understand his attitude; all this time she had thought that he was obsessively in love with her, but now?  
They were in silence for a while, then he spoke breaking her thoughts and the silence—I think it's better if I leave you alone.  
She was about to let him go, but without thinking what she was doing, she called him.—No, don't...—and when she realized what she had said, she corrected herself—Hummm!...I mean...you don't have to go.—She couldn't understand why she was doing that.

He stopped in midair and slowly sat again. And there was silence once more; again he broke it —Would you like to talk?-he said tenderly. He had sensed more than seen the conflict in her soul and helped her –I'd like to — he added softly and started commenting —I won't deny that your suitor, "the Vicomte", yes...I know he is your suitor... makes me lose my patience...Do you know what I feel for you? —he asked her suddenly, but without waiting for and answer he continued —Since my only desire is your happiness. I can't ignore the fact, that he fell in love with you only after you sang at the gala. It doesn't seem to me, that he really loves you, because if he did; why did he left you alone when your father died? Why doesn't he helped you...or comforts you, or even better, why didn't he ask your hand before?—he said all this calmly, but each time he took a breath he seemed said like in a rebuke.  
She didn't answer, so he continued as calmly as if he was commenting the weather —I'm interested in continuing the lessons. Everything will remain as before, specially the discipline. You will be taking daily classes at the same hour. If he wants to see you, he'll have to find time in that schedule.  
He hadn't lost of sight the tray in all the time he had been so said –It's better that you eat before the supper get cold.  
She couldn't refuse his arguments, but she also couldn't deny the fact that he had told her all this to win the upper hand. She was so confused and uneasy.  
—Well, I'll leave you, I want the best for you, I am still your Angel of Music and your tutor too so please, trust me!—he said when he stood up and got out.  
She was lost for a while, thinking about all the things he had said, and finally asked herself –What do I really feel for Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny ...and for Erik, the Phantom of the Opera?...—This question was difficult, very difficult. She trusted in Raoul, she had known him since they were children, how different could he be from those times? She trusted Erik too, he had never harmed her, but she didn't knew nothing about his past. It was true that Erik going to far for her and she didn't know how far... and Raoul, how far he dare go? Also she knew that Raoul could be indeed violent. The both are not very different from each other. Who was Raoul but rather an Erik with some polite complexes? They're not different at all. Well; thinking about it...she knew something about them, but she had never the need to compare them. Both can act like gentlemen and can be extremely jealousy. What are they? One is a noble rich and the other an unknown genius...an aristocrat and a ghost how can she get a truce between them...  
The truth was she was so lost and confused that she didn't notice that time had flown away when the Phantom came back a couple hours late. He observed the untouched tray and said worried –You didn't taste the food—. He sat in the bed beside her and took her hands between his and tenderly said her—Are you alright?—She didn't reject him and suddenly without knowing how she began to cry in his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2 Just for a few seconds

Just for a few seconds...  
Earlier in the morning the Vicomte de Chagny started looking for mademoiselle Daaé he hadn't seen her since yesterday; first he asked the managers of the Opera who couldn't tell him a word; then at the same moment that he was leaving the building he tripped with mademoiselle Meg Giry; who asked him.  
—Bonjour monsieur! Are you looking for Christine? She went to visit her father's grave, she has just left the Opera in a carriage at the back door.—  
He didn't say goodbye and started to run to the street in front of the building's main door, he called for his carriage and the pageboy went for it to the Opera's stalls; but he was so desperate that he took a passing carriage and told to the driver—To the train station! And quickly!—he arrived soon there, but he had already missed the train to Perros-Girec. Preoccupied and uneasy he went to the box-office and asked for the next train. The vendor told him there would be another train for tomorrow morning. Not being able to do anything else he reserved a ticket for the next morning and returned home to fix the luggage. He couldn't sleep in all the night. At dawn he jumped from the bed and dressed up hurriedly; called his servants and woke up everybody in the house, he didn't have breakfast and ran to the train station, arriving two hours before the train left. He walked in circles on the platform till the train left Paris.  
All the way to Perros-Girec he was worried for an unknown reason; only thinking on her and why she hadn't told him that she would visit her father's grave. He couldn't understand why she didn't say anything about it.

The seconds seemed to be hours and the hours days; finally he arrived to the station of Perros –Girec at the afternoon. He got out the train impatient and almost threw one woman to the wagon's door, but he avoided her luckily. He ran to the inn and asked for Christine's whereabouts to the innkeeper who answered him –She went to the church to her father's mass—he didn't finish to listen what the woman said, for he ran to the inn's stables to get a horse and hurried to the graveyard. The night began to fall when he approached the churchyard's gate; slowly some stars appeared in middle of the sky; he dismounted at the gate's door. He didn't see anyone in the church, only some candles inside. Suddenly he heard someone singing in the graveyard. Little by little he began to forget the reason why he was there.

That beautiful and celestial voice he heard brought him to past times when he was so young and didn't have to think in other things except being happy. He remembered the summer days in which he had played with little Lotte in the Britain shores. Slowly he approached the place where the wonderful sound came from, and saw Christine climbing the stairs of her father's grave. Suddenly he remembered the reason why he was there—Christine! Don't!—he shouted at the same time he returned to reality; he ran straight to her, trying to stop her before she passed the threshold of the crypt. He felt a great pain in his chest, and even though he ran and didn't seem to advance a single step. He felt that time was running in slow motion; he felt the sweat in his hands and his forehead, he shouted again, but she didn't seem hear him; he called to her with all his strength; she stopped for a second in the threshold, he ran after her, he had placed one feet upon the stairs when the door began to close behind her. He crashed with the door's blades and struck the iron blades with his fists while he shouted again—Christine!—it was too late... just for a few seconds he didn't attain her.  
The door closed; wrapping her in darkness. Meanwhile Raoul was stood outside surrounded by the starry sky. Now he couldn't know what would happen to her.  
Christine my love...he thought. He tried to open the door, but all his efforts were in vain. He returned as fast as he could to the inn looking for help. When he saw the innkeeper again, she told Raoul before he started to speak—Oh Monsieur Vicomte; I wanted to tell you that Mademoiselle Daaé ordered her luggage immediately after you went out.  
He stopped and asked—Who came to pick it up?—the woman answered—I'm not sure, I guess a boy that works in the train station.  
He didn't listen to the lady's last words because he went as fast as he could to the station without knowing what he was looking for...

In the station he found a boy on his way back to the village; he ran to him and asked —Do you know the boy who carries the luggage at the inn?—and the boy answered—Oui monsieur; I am that boy. May I help you with your bags?  
Raoul told him in an urgent tone—Did you went to pick up Mademoiselle Daaé's luggage to the inn? Who sent you there? Was it Mademoiselle Daaé?—he was so desperate, that the boy felt pity for him and answered –No monsieur, mademoiselle was indisposed and a gentlemen who was accompanying her sent me, he told me where to pick the luggage and paid me very well for it. He told me that I had to bring mademoiselle's things as quickly as possible; because they had to take the train and it was very important they don't miss it.  
Raoul thought...–the train!—And asked immediately —At what time does the train leave?—he took the boy from the shoulders and shook him; the frightened boy stammered–It leaves at midnight!  
The Vicomte turned to look the station's clock and he almost fainted; it was twelve o'clock.  
He freed the boy and ran to the platform. Hearing the hiss of the locomotive; he couldn't believe it; he missed the train again. And again he shouted trying to stop it, but as before it was in vain.


	3. Chapter 3 He only whished one chance

He only wished one chance...  
Christine cried for a long time upon his shoulder. She didn't know for how long; finally, without knowing how; she slowly stopped crying and fell asleep in his arms. Erik laid her in the bed again and wrapped her with the soft sheets; he sighed and gave her a tender look. He turned off the gas lamp and left the room leaving the door open. He went to his pipe organ and started to play a sad melody. He was inspired, and sang thinking only of her, how much he loved her and, why? Erik couldn't explain it. He loved her shape, but he also loved her eyes, those sweet eyes, as deep as the starry sky in a summer night. He loved the slight fall of her hair upon her neck and shoulders; her body's soft warmth when she was near. He adored her voice, as sweet as when the angels sang; angels that he would never hear; her smile. Why did she never laugh in his presence? Why didn't she smile just once? Erik began to feel great pain and glanced sadly at the door of her bedroom a few times.   
He had seen her smile some times from box five during a performance, but such a shy smile, that he wondered if she had forgotten how to smile. He could feel her sorrow and confusion, and remembered how many times he had wished upon all the things in this world to be a normal man. How high would the prize be for an hour of happiness beside her? He couldn't know. He'd give everything he is to stop her tears.  
Erik didn't know what hurt him more, that he was sentenced to live a life without any chance; or feel the pain of the woman he loved? A single tear ran in his cheek under his mask. He'd fight for her; he had never been a weakling and wouldn't begin now. If he had to kill that boy, he'd kill him.  
He would kill his memory, his image, all the feelings that Raoul inspired in Christine. He continued to play and little by little the music's tune passed from a sad and tender melody to a furious and mad one. Suddenly he stopped, how could she love him if he killed that boy? How could he understand her heart and mind? He turned his face once again and glanced to the door and thought— If I had never showed myself to her; I'd still be her Angel, her beautiful Angel of music…— Now new torments began to gather in his mind: how had she imagined him, with what form, what hair…what face…?

Would he have a chance if he was different?

His thoughts turn to that boy and he analyzed them; the Vicomte was young, as young as Christine, it was true that the boy was good looking even he couldn't deny that, he wasn't a fool, but why Christine? He could get any girl in the Opera, or in Paris, even France. From the different commentaries he had heard in the Opera's hall corridors, many rich girls of Paris's high society were talking about him and his brother in hushed whispers behind them —"They're so handsome, and unmarried…They're really nice…etc." Why Christine?  
Erik felt a really big gap between them, he wasn't to old for Christine, his body wasn't deformed, he was thin, but ……he rose up from his stool in front the organ and walked to the mirror beside Christine's door and looked at his reflex touched by the tremulous candle light from atop the organ.— It's not so bad— he said as he gazed his body and send a shy smile for his reflex, but when his eyes meet his face; his glance changed to sadness and anger and his little smile broke — It's this face, this damned face, only this separates her from me!


	4. Chapter 4 Where did she go?

Where did she go?...

The Vicomte had been standing alone in the train station's platform for a while, he was desolate; he had missed her again. He began to walk in circles; trying to think a solution for his situation,—Who was the man that returned with Christine to Paris? ...Perhaps she had meet him here, and ...No!...Wait a minute! ...She was inside her father's grave, she didn't seem to notice what was happening to her...And that boy…. he said that she was indisposed... But why was she indisposed? ...That man took her to Paris, perhaps the man was... Erik, The Phantom of the Opera, the boy!—he returned to the inn but, couldn't find the bellboy.

The little town was bleak, only a few lights that came from some isolated windows pierced the night. He couldn't do anything else that night, so he went to his room without having dinner. He paced again in his bedroom; thinking about Christine, and what would happen if he could reach her? He sat in the bed's edge and placed his head between his hands. — Oh Christine! Where are you?—He said a prayer for her —Anywhere she is, dear Lord, please protect her!

He laid in the bed and tried to sleep a little to recover his strength. Raoul was so tired, that, he couldn't sleep, till the fatigue overcame him. Even then he couldn't rest; for he had nightmares and restless dreams. Early in the morning he woke up with great effort, he was beaten. He got dressed and hurriedly went down the stairs.

He went to the box office and as before asked for the first train that went to Paris, and bought a ticket for the midnight train. He returned to the inn and ate something after the innkeeper's insistence; later in his room he recalled last night's events. The day lapsed as so slowly as it possibly could. He couldn't stand it anymore, so he went to the graveyard again and walked around as before, trying to remember as exactly as he could, yesterday's scene.

He walked to Daaé's grave and climbed the stairs towards it's door. While saying a prayer for Daaé's rest, he noticed a little slot between the door blades. —The door wasn't like this!—and he placed both hands on the door and threw his weigh on them. With day light he could see there were some traces in the dust, some of them maybe Christine's dress, but there were one or two pairs of boot's footprints, which he couldn't follow because, they were smeared. He returned to the inn to cancel the bill and got out to the street, he call the bellboy and gave him his bag; to take it to the station. Once there, the bellboy put the bag in a seat and Raoul paid him with a gold coin.

–Can I ask you something?

— Of course Monsieur, everything!

—Could you see the gentleman who accompanied mademoiselle Daaé yesterday?

The boy looked at him as yesterday and said—Not well monsieur, he wore a fedora and a cloak, both of them black.

Raoul pressed –By any chance did you happen to see his face? — to which the boy replied –No monsieur, he was standing behind mademoiselle's chair, and in the shadow of that corner.—He thanked to the boy and waited the train's exit.


	5. Chapter 5 Roses and more lessons

Roses and more lessons...

Erik went to Christine's bedroom and placed a flowervase with pink and white roses in the night table, he approached her bed and called softly  
—Christine, child! Wake up, it's time of your lesson.— Slowly she opened her eyes and turned her face to him, giving him a shy smile while she sat in the bed.  
He watched her and calmly released the breath he didn't realize he was holding and said -Do you feel better?-  
She didn't feel bad, but certainly she felt dizzy. So she answered- I think I'm feeling better, but I'm still feeling some drowsiness…… I don't know. — He was worried but tried to calm her. –Come on, it's time of your lesson, get up.  
They had a beautiful class. It had been a long ago since they had had one like this. Christine seemed to improve very quickly. Erik who was sited in front of the organ felt a sweet and tender pride which he showed by choosing new arias for the class while he smiled for himself.  
The finally songs that she studied were from the next performance that the managers would stage the next month. He already knew it would be Aida, and Christine would have the lead role; he would see to that.  
When the class ended, he rose from his stool and told her —My dear child, your improvements are indeed amazing, we'll continue this afternoon from where we stopped.  
She said farewell to him at the mirror's entrance. She stood in her dressing room and he in the passage, she hadn't lost that strange sensation that accompanied her all the morning, Erik had started to close the passage when he remembered —Oh I almost forgot it, your flowers! —And placed in Christine's hands a bouquet of white roses in bloom, they were beautiful. She accepted the flowers and in her mind couldn't find the appropriate words to thank him for this gift. She only started; mumbling something between "thank you", "you didn't have to" and "they're beautiful". She tried to smile, but he had already closed the passage and she was alone in her dressing room. 

After that she went to the stage and found the managers selecting the cast for the new production. She sang some arias and the managers seriously considered giving her the lead, there were two good reasons for that, first, Christine would really make a god job, and second, La Carlotta hadn't recovered from her croaking.  
A couple of hours later the managers list was ready and Christine had the role of Aida, she was happy but she didn't seem to show it. She thought "Now I've got a new problem, I can't believe it". She began to worry again. She thought that Erik would be happy for her, but she also thought he had had some cards in the matter.

She still hadn't thought of Raoul, but now, with the new performance she'd get a problem between them. And talking about Raoul, Christine wondered where could he be? Her sole desire was that he hadn't been worried for her in these past few days.  
She was thinking about this in her way to the dressing room; she sat in the dressing table's chair, gazed Erik's bouquet and started to cry. She couldn't understand her feelings and the feelings of these men who claimed to love her. She had to find a solution; she didn't know how much time she had before a disaster happened. She was afraid and felt she would act as a coward if she was to confront them. How could she tell them that she needed some time for herself, and to know what she felt? And even worse, how could she make them understand and accept her final choice? Would they respect an agreement? She was too afraid for both and thought that if she didn't exist, perhaps they would have never known each other.

At night Erik returned to her dressing room and congratulated her for obtaining the leading role. He announced that they would work on the same aria, and they'd practice the specifics parts where she had had some problems. Unlike the morning class, she couldn't concentre and Erik noticed it. At the end he approached and told her –This morning you were inspired, but tonight you're absentminded. Is there something wrong? —She thought about lying to him, but also thought that wasn't fair and she knew he could catch any lies she said—I…I…I don't know how to begin …It's difficult to say— she was frightened and her body shook. She tried to breathe and find a way, but she couldn't find the courage inside her.  
He didn't know what to think, what was she trying to tell him, so he began to feel uneasy and he didn't know what to say too. A thousand thoughts passed in his mind but he only stammered — If you like, we can go out and walk around.  
She couldn't refuse and thought perhaps it could be a good idea and maybe she could get the courage to tell him about what she had been thinking all afternoon.  
So they went through the mirror's passage to the house beyond the lake and picked up his hat and cloak. They left the Opera for the gate of the Rue Scribe and went to stroll in the Park in front of the Opera.  
The night advanced step by step and the lights of dawn fell silently above them. First they walked around in silence and then he asked her about how she felt about her role in the new performance and in what parts had she found problems. Without knowing how the conversation turned to her childhood and the days she had spent with her father singing in the small towns of Britain.  
She began to talk about how they ended with the Valerius and the times when they went to Perros to remember their days of poverty. She was talking along this line of conversation when she stopped suddenly.   
Both stopped walking and he turned his glance to her. He knew exactly what she was thinking. She remembered when she met Raoul. He sighed and told her— It's alright!... It was there where you met the Vicomte...Isn't it? — Every word seemed strained but he didn't try to change the topic. She answered only with an affirmative motion of her head. She knew that the time to tell him everything had come.


	6. Chapter 6Confessions at dawn

Confessions at dawn...

Three days after he left Paris, the Vicomte de Chagny returned from Perros-Girec and instead of going home, he went to the Opera and looked for Christine, there he found that she had returned a day before him and seeing that no one commented anything else about her, Raoul thought that all his suspicions were true, the mysterious man who had accompanied her was Erik, if anything different had occurred she would had said something. He found the managers who told him that mademoiselle Daaé had the lead role in the next performance.

He left the manager's office behind thinking that Erik had had something to do in that matter, he didn't doubt the girl's capacity, but he couldn't get out of his head that there was something amiss.

So he went to Christine's dressing room and knocked the door. There wasn't an answer so he came in and turned on the gas-lamp. The room was empty; he saw Christine's things were in the same places. He sat in the stool in front of the desk and saw the white bouquet of roses. He made an attempt to throw them to the ground, but contained himself, closing his fist at the air, in front the blooms. He took a deep breath, got out and went home to take a bath and rest a bit.

In the afternoon he woke up and went to the Opera hopping to see her, on his way there he bought a bouquet of red roses, all beautiful blossoms. He thought in Christine, in how much he loved her and in Erik and how can he could win her heart only for himself.

He arrived at the Opera House in middle of the rehearsal and waited till it ended. He saw Christine in middle of the stage. She didn't see him, so he watched and waited till he could talk to her. He noticed that she had good control over the role which had been given to her only two days ago. All his suspicions were confirmed. When the rehearsal finished, he approached the stage and said coldly —Bon soir mademoiselle Daaé! — Christine was astonishing she didn't expect to see him there, so she could only reply —Raoul! What are you doing here? —this answer wasn't well taken so he spoke to her in the same tone— May I talk to you one moment? — then he thought better and said pleading — Please!

She accepted and they were walking from the stage to her dressing room in silence. When she locked the door she glimpse over him and asked —Yes?

—I was really worried for you all these days, what happened after you entered the grave? — He said uneasily. She thought it was better to finish this once and for all. She looked at him and sighted.

—You were there? — He tried to reply but she stopped him with a gesture of her hand — Come and have a seat. I'll tell you. – She was decided to tell him everything, all that had happened and all the things she said last night.

She had a seat beside him and started —When I entered the crypt, I fainted and Erik brought me to my room in the house beyond the lake. I was there about two days, we had our habitual lessons and we were talking about many things.

He tried to interrupt — What were you two talking about? — she stopped him again — Wait Raoul, I'm going to tell you. — She took a deep breath and continued— We were talking about how the lessons should continue and…— she hesitate for a moment— …we were talking about you.

He interrupted again —About me?— And she nodded — Yes, about you; about Erik and about me too.— This time he kept silent. And she continued after a pause. —We had our normal class in the morning and he brought me here after that. I went to the stage for the casting and the managers gave me the lead role. I returned and I thought about both of you. When he came for the afternoon class I was absentminded and he noticed. He suggested to take a stroll in the park and I accepted – she took a deep breath again and said —We were doing that when the conversation turned to those days that my father and I spent at Perros. Unknowingly, you came into the conversation and he didn't change it. So I told him the same things I'm going to tell you.

She was shaking, but he waited and she continued — I told him …that I really don't know my feelings for him and for you, that I never thought that I had to choose between you; that I 'm frightened about how you are going to take this…That I need some time to be myself and to think about what I want...I'm scared, that no matter what I choose…something bad will happen. How both of you will take it? The truth is that both are terribly jealous and I'm afraid what you'd dare to do for love!

He once thought that Christine would choose him instead of Erik, but he didn't imagine the inner turmoil that she had had to face, and he hadn't expected a confession like this. All and each one of her words resounded in his head.

She continued after a little pause —I told him;-— she took another deeper breath —...that I love your security, your pride, the freedom you offer me and your shinny love like the morning's sun; I told him... that I love his tenderness, his passion, all his mystery, all the dark secrets that only he can show me.— He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He only look at her with astonishment; for a moment he had had the idea that all this was a dream, a bad one. She felt shivers and her body shook again. She didn't look at him and continued speaking just as she had done with Erik the last eve. Once she started it was better not to stop or she could never go on.

Closing her eyes and trying not to think that another person was with her in the same room she went on — That I love his sadness and I love your happy memories; the memories of my childhood friend and the sadness of my angel.

The tears stared to bud in to her eyes— I told him that I love… that I love his sad and tender eyes and your sweet smile, the way both look at me; your presence beside me...— she said with a broken voice, but she was decided to end this —That I started to think that things could be better… if I disappear; if I had never known you, that I need you both beside me, that sometimes…I hate you and myself because I don't understand; that I hate myself because I didn't have the courage and determination to stop this, that I can't understand anything…That both are incomprehensible, and many times don't listen to reasons.

Her dress was wet in the lap; she was squeezing it and her hands were sweaty — That I'm tired of this game...that I want to finish this…that all nights I pray to our Lord to get a happy ending. —Her voice was slowly lowering its volume— That I don't want to hurt anyone, that I'd rather die before harming both of you, but you're killing me! I see the distance in your eyes and feel the sorrow in his voice...

There was a deep silence in the room like the heavy atmosphere of a funeral.

—Consider this like my confession at dawn; all and each of the words I said, I said them to Erik. I want to see him smile and I don't want you to cry again for my sake.

I want to apologize myself for the delay, but I had had some technical problems with the final version of the chapter. However, I want to thank you for your patience. Personally I think that this is my best deliver, but I guess that you have to judge that fact. As always, I don't own nothing and I apologize myself for the languege faults as always.

Thank you to all and please, I beg you to send me a review, It's so important for me, I have an idea that I want to run, but I need to know your opinion, I want to make 3 diferents disentangles, what do you think? He?


End file.
